Alucinación
by KandraK
Summary: Años después de la muerte de L, su recuerdo no deja en paz a Kira. / MINI ONESHOT. / NO yaoi


-655 palabras

-Ubicado mucho antes del secuestro de Sayou

-Death Note no me pertenece

* * *

Alucinación

* * *

Recorrió su rostro con su mano. Había sido un día desgastante para él. Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás buscando aire. Bostezó y se aflojó su corbata para acto seguido tronar su cuello. Habían pasado apenas unos meses desde que se había graduado de la universidad y de inmediato había pasado a formar parte de la Fuerza Especial de Investigación de la Policía Japonesa. Dicho trabajo en cuestión, le provocaba más estrés que tener que gobernar el mundo bajo el nombre de Kira y L al mismo tiempo, como una ironía épica.

Kira mantenía a la población bajo su amenazante poder de destrucción, pero L… En otros tiempos, quizá, tendría en la palma de su mano a toda organización gubernamental y agencias de inteligencia habidas y por haber, pero eso había cambiado. Él no era L, sólo había robado el título.

Desde aquel glorioso día en que lo vio caer de su silla, creyó que sería el comienzo de un nuevo mundo donde no sólo los humanos estarían en armonía los unos con los otros, sino que también él lo haría con su mente y su alma.

Vaya error.

Tras haber desahogado toda su ira y su excitación al gritarle a su tumba como forma de humillarlo, su recuerdo lo había estado persiguiendo día con día. A donde quiera que volteara lo veía comiendo, leyendo o tal vez abriendo la boca emitiendo palabras que él no siempre lograba escuchar.

Más de una vez, incluso, había logrado salir de sus profundos sueños al escuchar el golpeteo de la cadena que los había mantenido unidos. Recorría la habitación con los ojos y sentía alivio al darse cuenta que los únicos que lo acompañaban eran los investigadores y su _mascota_ Shinigami.

Suspiraba de agotamiento.

 _Esa noche tampoco lo dejaría en paz._

-Luces cansado, Light- le escuchaba decir a su enemigo imaginario mientras se marchaba a dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que había logrado encontrar una explicación un poco lógica para aquella situación: Light Yagami extrañaba a su compañero de trabajo y universidad; Kira, a su formidable enemigo.

- _Tonterías_ \- pensó- _Estás muerto, yo te maté, yo te vencí._

-Disculpa pero… -comenzó a hablar con un deje de gracia en su voz- Tú no hiciste nada, fue Rem. –continuó, apareciendo en la misma pose encorvada de siempre, observándolo a través de su fleco azabache.

-Cállate- y se recostó en su cama para descansar antes de que su insoportable novia llegara.

Con frecuencia recordaba el día en que había conocido a Ryuk, pero sus palabras nunca lo habían hecho pensar tanto como en ese momento. "No podrás ir al cielo ni al infierno" resonaba en su cabeza. Si ambos lugares existían, Ryuuzaki lo estaría observando desde alguno de ellos y eso le llenaba de dicha. Sonreía ante la idea de que viera como iba formando su mundo ideal mientras desprestigiaba el nombre de L y lo hacía perder credibilidad día con día.

-N te está buscando… - volvía a hablar, desobedeciéndolo

-¿Me está buscando? Pero… si yo no me estoy escondiendo-

Sonreía.

Ambos sonreían victoriosos.

-M te está buscando… -insistía ahora con otra letra. Su voz iba distorsionándose entre las penumbras de la habitación, convirtiéndose en el eco de un susurro apenas audible

-He dicho que te calles, no tengo ni una idea de lo que estás hablando

Light hizo una mueca. Aunque medio mundo lo buscara, nadie lo atraparía. Él era Kira, el Dios del nuevo mundo y para su suerte –y aburrimiento- el único hombre capaz de hacerle frente con dignidad y maestría estaba metros bajo tierra, olvidado, reducido a un montón de huesos y polvo.

Todo quedaba en silencio haciéndolo cerrar sus párpados con lentitud, creyéndose en el mismo paraíso. Relajó sus músculos entregándose por completo a la comodidad de su cama y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Ryuuzaki se había marchado esa noche, pero no tardaría en volver.

 _._

 _-Y yo estaré ahí cuando te encuentren_

Ryuuzaki nunca tardaba.

.

* * *

 **No se necesita tener cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un Review**

¿Qué les pareció? Lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo, quise subirlo porque he estado algo inactiva por aquí

.

.

P.D. Si alguna lectora me sigue en Tomorrow, lo lamento, estoy en finales y me cuesta actualizarlo.


End file.
